Jesus Take the Wheel
by mewmewgodess
Summary: Song fic. Neji's thoughts whilst driving on Christmas Eve. NejiShika. One-Shot. Christmas Fic. Shonnen-ai


**Jesus Take the Wheel**

It was a snowy Christmas Eve. The roads to Konoha were icy and sidewalks had over a foot of snow on them. Neji was going to see his uncle and cousins, with his baby girl sleeping in the back seat. They were nearly there. He was thankful for that. He was running low on gasoline, as well as faith.

The past year was rough. The surrogate mother to 10 month-old Madison had passed away during child birth. Neji and Shikamaru had cared for Ino greatly, and they could never thank her enough for the beautiful baby that she had carried for them. They were happy to know that she had her mother's baby blue eyes.

Neji would never forget her. Because if it weren't for her...If he didn't have Madison he would have been much worse off than he was at the moment. Because merely two months after Ino lost her life, Shikamaru did too. It was tragic. Despite his high intelligence, Shikamaru did something stupid.

His eyes went to his speed. _105 KMPH_

The Hyuuga was wanted by many because of his money and power in the world. It was no surprise when a gun was pointed towards him. He expected it to happen, had been waiting for it. He thought he had been protecting Shikamaru by not telling him the price that was on his head.

His eyes returned to the dash, and he saw that his speed had increased, _115 KMPH_

He was sure of it. But then, Shikamaru protected Neji by taking the bullet that had been meant for him. If he'd told the Nara than he wouldn't of felt the need to protect Neji. The security had arrived 4 seconds too late.

Four seconds. That was all it took for his loved one, the father to their daughter, to lose his life. All because Neji had been too afraid. For himself, and Shikamaru.

He mulled over these thoughts in his mind. Neji forced back the tears that burned in his eyes. For a third time, his eyes went to his dash. _120 KMPH. _He was going way too fast.

Suddenly the tires were going in the wrong direction. They were headed off the road. He pulled at the steering wheel. Only now he noticed the black sheet of glass that was all over the road. Neji saw both their lives flash before his eyes. He didn't even have the time to cry. His foot was on the break pedal as he slammed his eyes shut. He threw his hands up in the air, letting go of the wheel.

His thoughts ran wildly as he waited for his car to stop moving, '_Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands, 'cause I can't do this on my own. Give me one more chance to save me from the road that I'm on.'_

It was still getting colder when the car came to a stop. His eyes snapped open, and he turned around in his seat. Only then noticing that he hadn't even been wearing his seat belt.

He looked in the back seat and allowed the tears to flow freely when he saw his baby sleeping like a rock. Neji wiped away the tears and for the first time in a long time he bowed his head to pray.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life."

It took him a while, but seeing his daughter alive and well, he realized that he had been neglecting her. He loved that she had her mother's eyes, because she was a great person, but he hadn't been able to look his daughter in them because it made him feel guilty. And she was like her father too. She slept most of the time and had a cute, lazy smile. Neji stopped trying to make her smile because of it.

It reminded him too much of the love that he'd lost.

He hadn't realized that he might be hurting her by doing this. Also that he was missing out on a great person's life because of his memories. He should cherish his memories, not fear them. Neji realized that he shouldn't try to pretend they had never lived. He needed to remember them and tell Madison all about them.

Ino had been her surrogate mother. She gave birth to her and neither of them had the chance to really meet each other. Neji was going to make sure that Madison had a picture of her mother in her mind. A picture of the women who gave her child to her friends because, as a gay couple, would never be able to have one themselves. Ino had been kind and caring. Her love for life and all things breathing would have made her a great parent.

Shikamaru, the love of his life, had taken care of her for two months. Neji had loved Shikamaru like nothing else. He wanted that love to be passed onto their daughter. He wanted Madison to love someone like they had loved each other. Shikamaru had protected Neji because of that love. Though Neji had some regrets, Shikamaru will never be one of them. Madison will know him as the lazy genius, like everyone, but also as a hero. The hero who sacrificed himself for another.

"I know I've got to change, so from now on tonight, Jesus take the wheel."

* * *

AN: I have no clue where this came from. I listened to the song (Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood) and I felt like making a one-shot to go with it. It's a bit random, but I kind of like it.

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
